


House of Memories

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I have a lot of feelings, No beta sorry, Oh boy is this fluffy, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Yuri has maybe 1 fear, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Nothing really scared Yuri Leclerc, however when his wife brought up that she was thinking about children, that was a scary topic for the trickster. The thought of bringing in a new life and potentially messing up their entire lives because of mistakes they were doomed to make was an absolutely dread inducing thought.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add that this was single handedly the sweetest thing I've ever written, my heart is full of rainbows, and this is just incredibly sweet. This is actually a gift to my friend El, who has always been super supportive of my fics and adores this ship just as much as I do, so for her birthday, I wanted to gift her possibly the sweetest thing I could write for this pair. 
> 
> Happy Birthday El, I hope you have an amazing day and enjoy it to it's fullest!! Go give her a looksie and hopefully a follow at @LadyofAdrestia on Twitter 👌
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I totally forgot to add, but I did have a friend of mine help me write this!! I'm such a dummy for not adding it, but he is incredibly phenomenal at writing Yuri, so to have his input was very helpful 😭 I don't think he reads my fics, but in case he does: Thank you so much Ethan, you're absolutely wonderful for your help 😭😭

Nothing really scared Yuri Leclerc, however when his wife brought up that she was thinking about children, that was a scary topic for the trickster. The thought of bringing in a new life and potentially messing up their entire lives because of mistakes they were doomed to make was an absolutely dread inducing thought. Yuri’s own father was awful, leaving him and his mother in poverty and acting as the catalyst for everything he had to do to survive. He led a very unsavory life, one full of crime and regrettable actions that he would never wish on any unsuspecting soul. What if his child followed in his footsteps? What if they wished to know what their father did? He wasn’t sure he would ever have it in him to admit the heinous things he had to do to survive. 

Constance von Nuvelle felt the opposite. To completely restore her name, to make a bright future for generations to thrive, she wanted a family. Her legacy wasn’t going to be able to be carried on with just herself, she wanted people to tell her story, and even have their own stories to tell. However, beyond those shallow reasons, Constance lost her family at a very young age, and more than anything she longed for an estate to be filled with the sounds of laughter, arguing, talking, all of the familiar sounds that she was missing for a very long time. Having a child, or children, would mean giving them what she didn’t have; A long, happy family life with the tools to adequately grow into amazing individuals. 

Yuri was adamant on not having that conversation until they both were settled into their own lives, and they knew that their futures were secured. Constance reluctantly agreed, knowing it was a sore subject for her partner. He wanted to change the future for kids like him, wanting to put in place a system that would support kids and down-on-their-luck families, so that no one would have to  _ survive  _ in the awful ways he had to. Resorting to a life of crime wouldn’t be a necessity, not if he had anything to do with it, and he wanted to be sure that wouldn’t need to happen. Constance promised that with her eventual rise to power, she would do everything within her power to make his dream come true, as long as his own talents would be put to use in getting her there first. 

Their deal was forged, and in a surprisingly short amount of time, they were recognized as one of the most powerful couples in southern Fódlan. Known for their constant bickering in public, only to turn and suddenly be dancing together in the streets. They were happy together, and it wasn’t hard to see. Two short years passed, and they were in their prime, in their work life and in their relationship. This truly was the happiest they had ever been together. He kept his promise, he had given her the world, and now she was happy to give him a happy home to return to, despite embarrassment from his lack of respect for procedure. Their love story was told among the children who lived in the growing territory of Nuvelle, and even among their people, those invested in the pair were making bets on when their first baby was going to come.

~

It was a cool evening in the territory of Nuvelle, the chill in the air brought on by the water by the coast would normally have nipped at the pair if the fireplace in their room wasn’t roaring away, and as the two of them sat in bed together, Constance with her nose in a book as she mumbled some of the passages outlet, and Yuri found himself playing with her hair as she kept herself busy. 

“You know,” Yuri said seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes fixed on the multicolored locks that he gently ran his fingers through, “these have always been beautiful to me.” He cooed to her, softly and sweetly as Constance looked to him, smiling with a look in her eyes that he didn’t immediately catch onto. Before he could ask what that look was for, she closed her book with a  _ thud  _ before leaning against him. 

“I’ve always considered it odd, though my parents once explained it was a Nuvelle trait after all. My mother and brother had the same sort of odd coloring to their hair. I suppose it was just another thing that made Nuvelle’s quite unique and sought after.” Constance said with her usual confidence, but Yuri noticed that every time she found herself recalling her family, she sounded sad, despite the brave face she put on. 

Even now, nearly fifteen years later, she seemed to miss them. Did she ever stop thinking about them? He wondered, but instead of forcing these questions out of her, he leaned to her and kissed her cheek, still gently playing with her hair. As soon as he did, she visibly relaxed, which made Yuri smile to himself, knowing that she was always able to take a breath as soon as she got his attention. Constance had also taken the time to truly explain to him the situation with her family, exactly why they had perished, what made the Nuvelle’s so rare, and he knew Constance had tried to build a castle out of ash. Their old traditions, their old fashioned way of continuing their family line, it all seemed to weigh on her shoulders. The most Yuri could do for her now is to remind her that she is the head of the house, and to hell with any old tradition. They were making their own traditions, and that was what was important. 

Now look at her, she had gotten every single thing that she swore that she would attain, she was victorious in that aspect, proving every naysayer wrong. Constance von Nuvelle had done the impossible, and Yuri adored that about her. 

“I think it’s quite stunning. I’ve never seen anything quite like it before I met you. And on you, it only adds to how beautiful you are…” Yuri’s voice trailed off, and when his wife looked up to him, it was very obvious that there was something weighing on his mind. With a snort and laughter from her, he did lighten up slightly as they looked at the other for a moment. She truly was stunning like this, completely calm and collected in his arms without a care in the world; He only wished to see her this happy all the time. “I’ve been thinking, I wonder what our children would look like…” He spoke his thoughts out loud, opening up about a touchy subject. Constance looked at him curiously, wondering what he was talking about, and he gladly continued. “There’s nothing noble about my blood, nothing except this crest of mine, but that was through sheer luck. I managed to get this damned thing because I swore the Goddess had a vendetta against me, not because of the nobility’s monopoly of crests.”   
  
It wasn’t uncommon to hear Yuri talk about himself like this, especially when he was in the mood to tease his now noble wife. Though he was technically nobility now as well, that was all her. Despite how uncommon it was to hear such things, the blonde was dumbfounded to hear him say things like that every single time. Though, what made this time different was that typically such words were said with a sly grin, a means to poke fun at himself, but instead he seemed completely serious about saying these things. “You know I cannot stand to hear you say such things,” her tone was more of a whine than anything, giving him a huff as she figured how to word what she wanted to say, “besides, they wouldn’t have any sort of status to be born into if it wasn’t for you, you are the only reason there’s any house for them to be born into.” 

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing you’re laying down.” Yuri jokes, flashing his typical grin before hugging her a little closer, kissing her head. “You are the one who restored your house. I may have gotten you in contact with the right people, but you did all the heavy lifting,” Yuri reminded her, and she looked at him with a pout, wondering just what was going through his mind, “I can only hope that they inherit your quirks, and your traits, you know? I can only hope that House Nuvelle will be recognizable for generations to come, I want them to be as much like you as possible.” 

Part of him was saying that to be sweet, saying that he wants his family to look like his wife so that he would get to be surrounded by people that he admires for the rest of his life, but part of him meant that so he wouldn’t need to look at a younger version of himself, afraid to see the same mistake repeat. He would hate to see an innocent version of himself stare up at him while he’s committed countless sins, he wouldn’t deserve to be looked at by such innocent eyes. It  _ scared _ him, but when Constance moved out of his arms to where she was now sitting in front of him, her stare was now suddenly intense and he wondered what was running through her mind and where this newfound determination came from. Taking one of his hands into her own, she gently placed a kiss on the back of his hand, shaking her head. 

“Something as trivial as hair color is of no concern to me. In fact, for our children, I can only hope they are like you.” Her tone was smooth like silk, and when Yuri looked at her, he saw that she really had matured from the woman he met all those years ago in Abyss. If they had this conversation when they were first lovers, she would have loved to think her children would be exactly like her, but now that she’s settled down, she’s grown more… Humble. Not to say that her self-important attitude had diminished in the slightest, but now she was more acutely aware of sensitive topics. Underneath her unintentional condescending personality was a genuinely caring woman. 

“You’re silly if you think something like that is all I look for when it comes to building a family with you,” Constance scolded, which did make him laugh a little, but when his eyes weren’t meeting her own, she squeezed his hand gently to get his attention back on her. “You’re missing an important piece for when it came to restoring my house, to getting everything I wanted, the most vital piece in fact; It’s  _ you _ . Nothing would have been possible without you at all, and whether of noble blood or not, you have some qualities I can only dream would be passed on.” Now, Constance was looking at their hands, admiring the wedding rings on their fingers as her eyes didn’t look up to his. Instead, she kept her eyes on the symbol of their marriage, a faint smile on her lips. “Your silver tongue that's able to get out of any situation, your cunning intelligence, your humanity, not to mention your sense of selflessness. If I can one day pass on from this life knowing that my children, and their children had even an ounce of those traits from you, I may pass peacefully.” 

Mortality was an odd concept for them to talk about, so they didn’t do it often. Yuri’s fear of one day having to add her name to his black book, and her fear of losing everything once again, it often grew to be nothing more than morbid thoughts, so they tended to stick with more tame conversations. Perhaps though, perhaps they needed to talk about it. 

“Whether or not they have a silly trait such as my hair color, the Nuvelle's will already be recognizable for generations to come because our names will go down in history, and you may bet on that. Our children, and our children’s children will be great. They shall be recognizable not because of what color their hair is, but because of us, because of you. I swear it, I wish that our children carry on your traits, so that whenever I would see them, I'm not reminded of the family I have lost, but rather the family I now have."

After her rant, Constance leaned over and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving him speechless at her words. For only a split moment, she was concerned that she said the wrong things, that perhaps that wasn’t what he needed to hear from her. Before an apology could leave her, she was pulled into a tight hug, making her crash into him and pulled onto him as they both laid on their bed. She hugged him back, happy to see that her words reached out to him and meant something. 

Her words most definitely did strike a cord with him, as he was so used to seeing things in black and white, light and dark. Yuri was convinced he was unworthy to be thought of in that light, he believed himself to be unlovable, but to hear Constance say words of wisdom like those, it meant a lot to him. Showed that perhaps instead of one way or another, there was a grey option. There was so much he wanted to say, he wanted to express gratitude to her, but instead, what could he say? Instead of thanking her, he hugged her close to him. 

“Well, let’s just hope they get the best parts of both of us, then.” 

~

There was no day brighter than the day Yuri was told by his wife that she was pregnant. He could recall the day down to every hour. It was a spring day, the two of them had decided to go for a lunch out by the water, celebrating the new expansion of the Nuvelle territory, along with the growing number of merchants that have decided to take advantage of their harbours. It only meant that the trade market was bound to skyrocket, not to mention Constance’s magical research for the Archbishop has gone extremely well. The wind was sweet with the smell of flowers and salty from the water, and they managed to find a secluded spot where the traffic wasn’t extremely busy. For once, the pair had the day off, and they decided to spend it together as much as possible. That morning, Constance made it very clear that she had news to tell Yuri, and she seemed very, very nervous about it. 

The two of them ate a delicious meal prepared by Yuri himself, and the entire day they laughed and joked with the other as they looked out to the water, watching the waves crash the rocks below as everything simply felt perfect. The day together was as if it was a scene in a children’s storybook, one that would warm your heart with the bright illustrations and the sense of adoration from the painted smiles of the characters. Yuri felt completely blissful as he wrapped an arm around his wife, and once things fell silent around them, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. For a moment, everything was calm, until he heard Constance pipe up, clearing her throat. It caught him off guard to be pulled out of his moment of complete relaxation, but then he remembered that she had to get something off her chest, and he was more than willing to hear her out. The poor woman looked as if she was prepared to cry, but he knew that it wasn’t anything inherently  _ bad.  _ There was no trace of guilt or regret in her eyes, but instead a mixture of excitement and nervousness. He nodded to her, as a sign to tell him what was on her mind, and with a single sigh, the words left her lips. 

“We are going to have a baby.”

That was when the trickster learned that seven simple words could completely shake his entire world.

Yuri didn’t cry, as he was never one to show weakness, but in hearing the news, he pulled away so they were facing each other. All Constance could do was look at him, trying to read his expression. Though, unlike the last time they truly discussed having children, it was his turn to grab her free hand, and when he looked at her other hand, it was resting on her stomach, which made it only more real for him. He was going to be a father, his family was growing, and he didn’t know whether he should jump for joy, hug her close, or let everything sink in. As he sat in shock, he felt as a single tear trailed down his cheek, as well as hers as he held her hand. With a reassuring squeeze, Constance smiled at him before they both broke down into sobs, pulling the other in for a hug as they cried on their cliff, both crying extremely happy tears of joy. 

For the entire duration of her pregnancy, Yuri was the house husband while he assured Constance was either going to be resting, or doing the bare minimum when it came to around the house. His mother had sent him letters, congratulating the two and offering guidance on what he can do for her, and he took each letter to heart. No job he went on lasted more than a few days, and nothing that would put his life on the line, not while Constance needed him. It warmed the heart of everyone in the estate see Lady Nuvelle’s husband step up to the plate as he did. Though, he also took on the majority of the worrying for the two. Often did he worry about if she was eating or sleeping enough, and it got to the point where Constance had to beg him to take on more jobs among his group of people, just to get his mind off of worrying about her, and to do what he loved to do. Reluctantly, Yuri slowly went back to work, but the moments he was at home were important ones. Oftentimes he and Constance lay in bed, and Yuri would talk out loud as if their child was right there with them. He would tell stories, and make promises he intended on keeping. Every time he would do so, he would look up to his beautiful wife, who would be in tears every single time. 

~

Everything was dropped one cold, Winter night, as soon as Yuri had been informed that his wife had gone into labor. He was preparing to go on a high stakes job, waiting for his people at the gates out of the Nuvelle territory, but it was supposed to take up months of his life. He knew his wife was pregnant, he knew that he was likely going to miss his baby being brought into the world, but he didn’t expect it to be the night before. Standing alone at the gates, looking at his horse along with all of his stuff, from behind he could hear someone run up to him, and before he could draw a weapon, he watched as one of his men, a young man bundled in his jacket, panting as he looked like he ran across the entire territory just to find him. Before Yuri could ask what he was doing, as he wasn’t supposed to come along with him, the kid blurted out the news that his wife was going into labor. Suddenly everything stopped as he understood exactly what that meant, that there was a sign to return back to the estate and be there for her. Clutching onto his bag, he felt dizzy. Yuri Leclerc did not hesitate, he did not falter, but this was his  _ wife _ , and what example would he lead if he abandoned her when she needed him most. Was he truly going to repeat his own father’s mistakes, and leave his wife to think she was left all alone? 

_ Fuck no.  _

Yuri took the reigns of his horse, he informed the young man that he was to go in his stead and to let his band of men know what was going to happen, that he wasn’t going to be going at all, and then he took off running towards their house, hoping to the Goddess that he wasn’t going to be late. 

As his horse sped off, Yuri knew the trip was still going to be several hours. It was at least two hours since she had gone into labor, and it was going to take another two hours to get back. As he encouraged his horse to go faster, he started to notice how dark it had gotten, and the snow only started falling harder. There was no time to admire the way back to his home, he needed to go be there for his family, they needed him more than anyone else did. 

Finally returning back to the estate, he nearly jumped off his horse as a maid quickly calmed the animal down, he demanded that someone direct him to what room he could find Constance, he was desperate to be by her side and make sure she was okay. Quickly he was instructed to go to one of the rooms on the next floor, and Yuri ran up the stairs, nearly stumbling as he did so, before opening the door with more force than intended, and inside the room he was greeted with the sight of his wife, holding a beautiful baby in her arms, looking back to him. Seeing that everything was well, that everything was okay, he ran over to her side and he sat beside her as they both adored the human life in her arms. A beautiful baby girl, he was a father to a beautiful baby girl, and while he was terrified, he would never forget what Constance told him. 

“You’ll be an amazing father.” 

~

Yuri was the greatest father he could have possibly been. For eighteen years, Yuri did everything he possibly could have for his family, ensuring that they were always fed, sheltered, and safe. Of course, he couldn’t always promise such with his own profession, something that he never hid from his precious Lily. 

That was what he called his daughter, considering Yuri thought of her as his delicate flower who became the splitting image of her parents. She had the combined beauty of both of her parents, along with a unique combination of their traits. Her hair was a funny combination, a beautiful lavender shade with the dark purple undersides, just like her mother had, along with the soft lilac eyes of her father. While her face and general physique looked far more like Constance, she grew up to be a little deviant like Yuri was when he was younger. She quickly developed a sharp mind, and her ability to wield a sword was almost as impressive as her magical ability. A true prodigy from a young age, and quite the schemer, almost offering ideas on how to maximize profit, how to haggle, and much to their dismay, how to argue. Not to mention, she inherited neither of their crests, but that came off as quite the relief for the pair, since having a crest would not only make their life easier, but hers as well. 

It was the first day of the Officer’s Academy, and after some debate, they decided to send their little Lily off to the Academy. It was of course her idea to go, promising that she was going to be good on her own and that there was nowhere better to hone her skills, especially when she had the support of her uncle Balthus and Aunt Hapi. 

The three of them stood at the gates to Garreg Mach, looking up at the monastery where they spent the majority of their life, where their story truly began, and the bouncing girl between them took in every sight as she nervously plaid with her long purple hair.

“Whoa, so this is where everything transpired, isn’t it father?” Yuri made a face, looking to his daughter as he knew that when she was nervous, she adopted her mother’s unique speech patterns. Instead of reminding her of it, he simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pointing out various parts of the school. 

“That was where Aunt Hapi summoned a Demonic Beast that took out the entire west wing of the dormitories, that’s where Uncle Balthus fought thirteen guards at once, at their request. I once stole the coin purse of a famous Gautier boy while he was on a date over there-” Before he could go on with more stories, Constance elbowed him in the arm as she shook her head with a sigh, before looking at the academy themselves. While Constance and his darling Lily looked at the several buildings, Yuri looked at the two most important women in his lives fondly, before pointing to one very specific tower that oversaw the entire academy. The Goddess Tower, where he recounted the story of his proposal, only to earn a dramatic groan from his daughter, laughing when she whined that she had heard this story a million times.

Interrupting their conversations, the church bells started to go off, and that was when they knew that they had to be prepared to say goodbye to their little Lily, to send her off to learn how to be the very best leader she could ever be. Proudly she could say that she was a Nuvelle, brag that her mother had done the impossible, and use an ice spell on anyone that said otherwise. She was strong, and that was what they prided themselves on the most. 

As their daughter walked through the gates and towards the monastery, prepared to start her new life, Yuri and Constance simply stayed where they were for a moment. Constance being Constance, immediately began freaking out as soon as she was out of earshot. 

“Did she prepare enough? Did we prepare her enough? Does she know how to handle herself? Will she be able to keep up? What if others have a problem with her-” 

“Shady Lady, calm down. She’s a Nuvelle, she will be just fine.” Yuri assured her, taking his hand into hers. The nickname never did die out, and even after all this time, it never failed to get an annoyed huff from her, but she could only rest her head on his shoulder, watching the students file into the school. 

“She really does have the best parts of the two of us, doesn’t she?” Constance said with a dreamy sigh, watching their baby go on and talk with other first year students, watching her immediately make friends like the charismatic woman she truly became. Fondly, Yuri watched her mix into the crowd before looking down to his lover, feeling an overwhelming sense of adoration. It was as if in that moment, seeing her teary eyed over watching their daughter go off to start a new life, he fell in love with her all over again. 

_ “I like to think she does.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into YuriCoco, or you like what I write, it would mean the world to me if you'd leave some Kudos, comment, or even give my other work a read!  
> You can also find my on twitter at @Iam_Daibae !


End file.
